


I'm not going anywhere

by sapphicsfied



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, American Horror Story - Freeform, Cordelia Goode - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica Lange - Freeform, LETS GO LESBIANS, Mentions of Cancer, Reader-Insert, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, cordelia fox, f/f - Freeform, fiona goode imagine, fiona goode x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsfied/pseuds/sapphicsfied
Summary: Fiona Goode x reader fluff, more or less
Kudos: 2





	I'm not going anywhere

"Fiona!" you shouted as you saw the most stubborn and proud woman you'd ever met fall to the ground mimicking the sound of a porcelain doll shattering on the floor after being dropped by an inattentive child. Fiona Goode had always looked like a porcelain doll, with her pale, ivory skin and her heart shaped red lips. She had always been beautiful, even now that she was consumed by cancer. You immediately ran to her, "Go away Y/N", she said looking up to you, eyes full of tears, "I don't want you to see me like this" ; hearing those words made your heart skip a beat, "I'm not going anywhere" you said as you sat on the floor and held her as tightly as you could without hurting her, whispering sweet words in her ear as she cried every last one of her tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii gays, this is my first work ever, hence its shortness, so be good(e) to me :)  
> Follow me on tumblr for more - @sapphicsfied


End file.
